Currently, straight phones typified by smartphones, along with tablet-type phones and clamshell phones with a folding structure, are widely used as mobile wireless communication devices. Because of their user convenience, it is assumed that devices that can be worn on the user's body will become widespread in the future as mobile wireless communication devices.
One type of device that can be worn on the user's body is mounted on the head. As one embodiment of a head mounted device, eyeglasses-type wireless communication devices are known (see JP 2013-90061 A (PTL 1), JP H11-353444 A (PTL 2), and JP 2013-513275 A (PTL 3)).